Snow White: What REALLY happened!
by Jaxx
Summary: I found this in my folder of fanfic's so i decided to put it up! It's what really hapened to Snow White! :)


Snow White: What REALLY Happened

**_ _**

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!Aren't u just *so* happy?!?!_

_ _

_Anyway, I found this in my folder of Harry Potter stories so I re-wrote it and am putting it up!It IS a Harry Potter story, if u read on u will find that out!_

_ _

_Just so u know, there IS a reason for using Snow White.This guy at my school always calls me Snow White cuz I'm so pale!And NO u may NOT call me that!_

_ _

_And I must say – my editor, Sarah, has chapters 17-18 of Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story!And I'm workin' on writin' chapters 19-20!_

_ _

_Oh, yeah, and I wanna tell ya that this is placed sometime before they have trains!_

_ _

_Everything belongs to J.K. except for Princess Clarissa aka Snow White or Snowy, Queen Lissy, King Nathan, Cindy, Keith, Sean, Savvy, Bret, Marie, Jaron, Sailor, Valarie, Hunter, Backet, Sander, Dilan, Marc, Clay, Drew._

_ _

# Snow White: What REALLY Happened

~

### September 1st

::Snowy's POV::

"Dah-ling!There you are!Is my precious ready to go off to boarding school?" Queen Lissy asked me, Snow White.As most of you don't know, my real name is NOT Snow White.My real name is Princess Clarissa, but everyone, and when I say this I mean EVERYONE, except, of course, for the King and Queen, calls me Snow White or Snowy.And yes, that includes Jaron!::inside joke::

"Yes, Lissy.When do we leave?" I asked, the beautiful Queen Lissy.She had dark brown hair and bright, happy blue eyes.And despite the fact that we looked alike, Queen Lissy was not my mother.My real mother died when I was three years old, leaving my father, King Nathan, single.He remarried to Princess Lissy, of some far away land, and they ruled the kingdom now.And despite what rumors say, I love my step-mother dearly.She was always there for me from the time that I scraped my knees riding my horse, Sailor, to when I got accepted to my boarding school, where I was going now.This will be my last year, I am now seventeen.

"Well, take some floo powder and say Hogwarts.We'll have your trunk taken there before the night is over.Remember to send lots of letters on your new owl, Valarie!"The Queen told me.::I COULDN'T leave Valarie out, could I?::

"Sure thing, Lissy.Good bye!" I said tearfully sprinkling some floo powder in the flames."Hogwarts!"I called out.And then I was gone.

~

After the Sorting

"Ahh!Home, sweet, home!" I said, walking up the steps to my common room.It was just after the sorting and we were going to bed soon.

"Yes!Ravenclaw is just how I remembered it!" Cindy Kalbe, my friend cried, dashing up the steps to our dorm and flopping on her bed.::get it?!?! Cindy?Cinderella?::

And then we got ready for bed and fell asleep.

~

A Day in November

## "Oh, no!We have Potions next, Snowy!" Cindy said.Potions were our worst subjects and it didn't help that our teacher was incredibly stuck up.

"C'mon!It can't be that bad!Let's go!"I said as I rushed down to the dungeons.

"Well, well, well.If it isn't the lil Princess!Fancy meeting you here.I didn't know she'd be here.Did you, Savvy?Or how about you Bret?"My archenemy Marie Landale said.She was evil.Vile.Rude.Anything that you could say that was bad and that is what she was.And she hated me because of my title.

"Ugh!Leave her alone, Landale.C'mon Snowy, let's go to Potions," My other friend Keith Towers said, coming to my aid.Cindy, him and I were best friends.

As we walked away I was almost positive that I heard a "I'll get you, Princess.I'll get you!" escape from her lips.

~

The Next Morning

::Marie's POV::

Once I awoke this morning I went to my mirror.It was beautiful, with gold ivy trim and my name carved into the top.It was a present from my grandmother.But there was something very special about my mirror – it was magic!All you had to do was say the magic words and it would tell you what you asked.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?!?!" I asked it.

"Although Marie is fair to see, Princess Clarissa is far fairer then thee," was what my mirror said to me.I was shocked!I was supposed to be the most beautiful!I swore that I would get that goody-goody back if it was the last thing I ever did.

So I made a plan.A devious plan that was sure to work.

~

A day in December

::Snowy's POV::

"Oh!This is the perfect day for a dance!Isn't it, Cindy?"I asked.We were heading down the stairs to the Great Hall for the Christmas Dance.

"Oh, yes.I can't wait!"Was the reply that I got from her.

And then we were in the Great Hall, dancing, talking and having a good time, but never know what would happen next.

~

At Eleven That Night

::Marie's POV::

"Hmmm… where is that twit's boyfriend… hmm…" I said searching though the crowd for the Princess' boyfriend.

"He's not here, Mar," Savvy told me.

"Good!Well, let's go get the plan in motion!"Bret said walking toward the Princess.

"Hello, Princess," I said to the girl once we had found her.

~

::Snowy's POV::

"Hello, Princess," Marie said, coming over to me.

"What do you want?" Cindy asked.

"Excuse me, but is your name 'Princess'?"Savvy asked her and Cindy immediately shut up.

"Your lil boyfriend to me to tell you that he's meeting you in the forest, Princess," Marie told me, with a steely glint in her eye.

"Thank you, Landale!You aren't all bad!" I called after her retreating back."Bye, Cindy!Keith!I'll be back later!" I called to my friends and rushed out of the main doors.

~

Later That Night

"Hmmm… so where is Sean?!?!" I muttered to myself.I had been walking for over an hour and I still hadn't found him.

And then I heard in the distance "Hi ho!Hi ho!It's back home we go!La la la la!La la la la!Hi ho!Hi ho!"

_WHAT could that be?_ I wondered.And then I saw them, and NO they were NOT dwarfs.They were seven cenautars.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"I said once I found what they were.In _my_ homeland cenautars were dangerous and bloodthirsty creatures.And then I fainted.

~

In the Morning

::Dilan's POV::

"I think she's waking up, Sander," I said to my fellow cenautar.We had found a girl walking around in the forest last night so we, like the good cenautar's that we are, took her in.

"Wha- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!CENAUTARS!!!!!!!!!I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SOMEBODY!!!!!!!!!!"She screamed like we all were gonna kill her.

"What's gonna kill you?!?!What's wrong?!?!"A cenautar named Backet asked her.

"You guys think that maybe she's delusional?" Said an other cenautar named Hunter.

"Well, maybe she isn't.There _are_ some countries that think cenautars are bloodthirsty creatures.Maybe she's from somewhere like that.Who knows," Marc the cenautar said.

"Where _are_ you from?" Clay, another cenautar, asked the girl.

"WHAT?!?!?!I'M FROM THE KINGDOM CALLED BUTTERFLY!!!!!!IN THE WORLD OF SERENITY!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"She told us, yelling all the while.

"Well, there you have it.All Serenitarians are freaked out by cenautars.They prefer Dea's to us!"Drew, another cenautar, said.**_::A Serenitarian is a person that lives in a different world called Serenity! ::from my other story!::And Butterfly is a place there!Dea's are from chapter nineteen from my other story: Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story!They are cenautars except for the fact that they have a lion's lower body instead of a horse's!::_**

"We won't hurt you!The stories about us are ALL wrong!We try to help people.NOT hurt them!Why don't you tell us your name?"Hunter asked her.

"O-okay, m-my name is P-Princess C-Clarissa.B-but please call me S-snowy," She said.

"_Your_ King Nathan's daughter?!?!?!It's a pleasure to meet you.Do not worry.This will only make you safer.The Cenautar King and your father are in the middle of a treaty so we shall take care of you," Backet said to her.

"Um, sure.Do you know where Hogwarts is?" Snowy asked us.

"Yeah, but it's snowed sooooooo much that we're snowed in.And we have no floo powder.Sorry," I said to her.

"But your welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like," Marc said to her.

"Thank you sooo much!I see what you mean when you say that the rumors aren't true.I'll be sure to earn my keep!" She said giving us each hugs.

~

The Next Week

::Cindy POV::

"Keith!Snowy hasn't come back in a week!I'm SOOOOOOO worried about her!" I said to Keith.

"Yeah, Cin.I know what you mean.I bet this is all Landale's doing," He declaired, while walking toward Charms.

"Ohhhhhhhh!Is widdle Towers and Kalbe sad cuz their lil Princess is gone?Boo hoo!"The familiar voice of Marie called to us.And as usual she was flanked by Savvy and Bret.

"Get away, Landale!" Keith said storming off to Charms, with me following suit.

~

At Nine That Night

::Marie's POV::

"Ahh, back in the dorm!Now to ask my mirror a question," I said walking to my magic mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall is Princess Clarissa alive at all?!?!" I asked it, hoping that she was dead.

"Yes, she is, amazing as it seems.She is staying with seven cenautars near a stream."Was the reply.

"UGH!!!!!!!!!!I have to find her and kill her!Sav, Bret, c'mon!We have a mission!" I screamed to my two friends.And then we left the Slytherin common room.

~

A Month Later

"C'mon Sav!Let's go!We don't want to be late putting our plan into action!The Princess would be most disappointed!Oh and Bret, do you have the apple?" I asked them.Today was the day we were going to kill Snow White.We had the perfect plan!It was was fool-proof!

"Yeah, here it is," Bret said, handing me the red apple.

And so we took our brooms and set off toward the home of the seven cenautars.

~

A Little Later That Day

::Snowy's POV::

As soon as the cenautars left, to do whatever cenautars do, I began to clean the house.By now I didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, I had a perfect life.

But suddenly I heard a knock at the door.I opened it to find three old ladies.Me having pity on them, let them in to warm by the fire, for it was still snowing.

"Thank you, dear.You have been most kind," one of the old ladies said to me.

"Yes, she has.She deserves an award," the second lady said.

"I agree and I just happen to have a an apple.Would you like it dear?You could consider it a reward for helping three old ladies," the thrid lady said to me.

She handed me the apple and I bit into it.Suddenly the world was getting darker and then everything went black.

~

Just After She Blacked Out

::Marie's POV::

"I did it!I did it!Now she'll sleep forever, and ever and ever!Yes!Now she's gone for good!" I squealed, changing out of my old lady disguise.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Bret asked us, changing out of hers.

"Of course not!Let's get back to the castle now!C'mon!The cenautar's she shares this place with might come back!"Savvy said changing out of hers.

And then, we ran.

~

Just After That

::Dilan's POV::

As soon as we saw three mysterious figures fly away from our home we cenautars knew there was trouble.But we never knew how much.

Once we had gotten into the house we searched for anything that was missing.Everything was there.But then we saw her.She was in a heap on the floor by the fireplace.Limbs and black hair flailing about.Her milky white eye lids half-closed over midnight blue eyes.

Sander raced over to her and checked her pulse.

"I'm sorry, but she's gone," he said, tears in his eyes.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"We all cried, but we knew it was too late.We were just seconds from saving her and we all felt terrible.

~

The Next Day

We decided to not to burry Snowy.It was just too sad to think of her as really gone.So what we did instead was put her in a glass coffin and kept it in the forest, under the trees and near a stream called the Trio.We were all positive that she would've wanted it that way.

She lay there, hands clasped on her chest with her eyes closed during her eulogy.It was a beautiful one, all about how she helped everyone.Everyone from the forest came and we were all crying.We felt horrible.

~

A Day In June

::Cindy's POV::

It was seven months since she went missing.We all knew she was dead, but Keith, Sean ::her boyfriend:: and I just couldn't believe it.We kept hoping that she would walk though the Ravenclaw common room at any moment - just like she did before she went missing.

It would be horrible if she didn't come back soon, though.Not only for us.Her parents, the King and Queen of Butterfly ::read above!::, hadn't found out that she was gone.We were planing on telling them at the end of the school year if she didn't come back.

"You guys, maybe, just maybe she found somewhere to stay.We could go look for her," I said to Sean and Keith.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Sean said.

"Yeah.Let's go tomorrow!" Keith cried, eager to see Snowy.

~

The Next Day

As we trekked through the woods, I felt the urge to go toward the only stream I knew in the forest – The Trio.

Once we had gotten there we saw a beautiful piece of glass.As we got closer we saw someone inside.We ran toward the glass cage so that we could help the person when we saw who it was – Snowy!

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IT'S HER!!!!!!!!!!!!YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WE FOUND HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NA NANA NA NANA NA NANA NA NANA NA NANA NA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Keith screamed.Heck, we were all screaming.

Then Sean, the usually carefree irresponsible one said, "Maybe we should get her out of that thing!"And so we did.And while we were picking her body up something fell out of her mouth.And that something was red and white.

~

The Next Moment

::Snowy's POV::

Suddenly I was back from the world I had been in.I was opening my eyes and I saw Sean, Keith and Cindy.

"Wha-?Where am I?" I asked aloud.

"Your in the forest silly!We found you after seven months in here!" Cindy squealed.

"What happened to you?" Sean asked.

"Oh, I came out here lookin' for you, Sean.'Cuz Landale said you were waiting for me.Well, anyway, then I met some cenautars.They took me in until sometime in December.Their names were: Dilan, Sander, Marc, Hunter, Clay, Drew, and Backet.They were really nice.Anyway, I was there until these three old ladies came to the house and I answered the door.They gave me this apple and everything went black.That's all I can remember, now, though," I said to my friends.

"That's some story!Wow!Let's get you back to Hogwarts, though.C'mon," Sean said, starting to walk away.

"Actually, I know a better thing to do," I said, leading them to the home of the seven cenautars.

~

The Next Hour

::Dilan's POV::

Imagine my surprise when Snowy came bursting in the house.I've never been more surprised in my life, nor do I expect to be.

Once she had told us how she had awakened she asked us if we would accompany her and her friends back to Hogwarts.We gladly accepted.

~

The Next Day

::Marie's POV::

We were eating lunch when the doors burst open and eleven figures walked into the Great Hall.One was Keith Towers.Another was Sean Gray.A third was Cindy Kalbe.Seven more were cenautars.But the last one to come in shocked me the most.It was the Princess.

"What the H*** are you doing here, Princess?!?!You should be dead!I should know!- I killed you!!!" I screamed at her when she came in.Then I felt Headmaster Quangdoodle clasp my shoulder with is hand and I saw him look down at me with a stern glare.

"You what, Miss Landale?" He asked frostily.The rest of the Great Hall awaited my answer.

"I KILLED her, Headmaster Quangdoodle, along with Savvy and Bret here!" I said to him.If I was going down so was everybody else.

"That is a serious offense, Miss Landale.You, Miss Taylor ::Savvy::, and Miss Winston ::Bret:: will go to the Ministry at once!Good bye!" He said to me.

"What?!?!You can't do this to me!!!!!!AHHHHHHH!!!!!!"I shirked as two of the teachers took me, Savvy and Bret away to the Ministry.

And then I heard cheering!_Ugh!Curse them!Curse them all!_ I thought to myself.I would be back.Maybe not in this lifetime but I would be back.

~

The Next Moment

::Snowy's POV::

As the cheering erupted I knew that I was truly blessed to have such great friends as Cindy, Keith, Sean, Hunter, Sander, Marc, Clay, Drew, Backet, and Dilan.I also knew I was blessed for another reason – I died but I was able to come back.

And it was then that I realized that this was the last day of our seventh year.It was the end of our time at Hogwarts and we had to move on.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_Did you guys like that?Told ya it wuz different!!!!!!!Na nana na nana na nana na nana na!Yeah!Oh, sorry.Anyways, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thanks!Oh, yeah, just so u know this has absolulty NOTHING to do with the plot of 'Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story'!I just added the Serenity thing cuz I wanted to!I really have to go so Smiles from Jaxx!_**J******


End file.
